


Stolen Moments

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, F/M, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Hermione has been asked to cut vegetables for dinner, but Fred makes her an offer she just can't refuse.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: blade

Hermione was alone in the kitchen at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, chopping some vegetables for Mrs. Weasley, when Fred sauntered in and grinned at her.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he winked.

"Hello, Fred," Hermione said pleasantly, pausing the blade for a moment. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're all busy cleaning some wardrobe or another," Fred said, waving his hand unconcernedly, "but I thought I'd sneak away and see how you were getting on."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just cutting up some vegetables for your mum. She's making some kind of stew for dinner."

"Ah, but just think: I could do that with magic, and then we'd have a few minutes to ourselves," The redhead eyed her lips without a hint of shame. "I wouldn't mind a repeat of last week, if you know what I mean."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sure I don't," she managed, staring down at the cutting board as though it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. In truth, she was yearning for a repeat of the previous week's exploits herself, but the thought of Mrs. Weasley catching them snogging in the pantry was a mortifying enough reason to stay and finish her task instead.

Fred took a step towards her. "Oh, I think you do."

"Don't come any closer," she warned, brandishing the knife at him momentarily. A strand of hair had fallen in her face with the movement—she blew it away, then resumed her endeavor.

Fred walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione felt her breath grow shallow, and she had to work hard to concentrate on slicing the carrots evenly. "I wish you would be more careful, Fred," she murmured. "What if someone sees you?"

"Let them see me," Fred whispered, eliciting goosebumps on her arms. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "My family loves you, Hermione, there's no reason to hide what we're doing."

"Ron might be one reason," Hermione pointed out softly. She didn't know how her protective best friend would react to the news.

"Ron will get over it," Fred said before pulling out his wand. "Now, would you please let me take care of those for you?"

Hermione bit her lip, then nodded. There was a considerable chance that she would regret this later, but for now, she wasn't thinking about the consequences as much as how good it would feel to have Fred's lips on hers again.

Fred flicked his wand. The knife zipped out of her hand and over to the uncut vegetables, where it began chopping with far more precision than she ever could have accomplished manually. "Right, then, Miss Granger, where are we off to today?"

"We should stay close by in case your mum comes to check on me," Hermione decided. "So...pantry it is, I suppose."

She let out a delighted giggle as Fred grabbed her hand and whisked her into the pantry. For now, these bits and pieces of time with him would have to be enough for her.


End file.
